


Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

by realcreamcheese (mcal55)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Death, home again, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal55/pseuds/realcreamcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Scully reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

Do not go gentle into that good night.

Maggie watched Charlie and Dana run around the backyard in the hot California air. God only knows what they were doing as the laughed and passed by the window. She did not know why but her two youngest kids made her worry the most out of anyone in the family. Melissa was a rule breaker but only in the most conventional ways. 

Dana and Charlie would break her heart. She could feel it. 

And break her heart they did. 

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,

“No son of mine.” 

“I told you both,” Charlie responded, “I will leave, and I won’t come back.” 

Maggie was weeping. She felt like she was losing her son. Her hands covered her eyes as she wished the scene in front of her away. Her entire body shook. She didn’t want any of this to happen like it did. Bill Sr. was so set in his ways, and Charlie wouldn’t change for anyone either.

“Mom, please,” her youngest child pleaded. 

She couldn’t look at him. If she looked she wouldn’t be able to turn him away. Mother’s weren’t supposed to have favorites, but Charlie was always her boy. Dana pushed her away, Melissa was never home enough, and Bill Jr. was too much like his father for his own good. Charlie was there. He never missed a Mother’s Day or a birthday. He would just get lunch with her. He never needed an occasion. 

“I’m not coming back if you don’t look me in the eyes right now and tell me you still love me.” She knows that there are tears in his eyes as Bill Sr. scoffs at them. 

She hesitates. 

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright

“Charlie! Charlie, wait!” Maggie shouts after her son. It’s too late. He is in his car and driving away. He doesn’t look back. 

“Charlie!” 

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,

She feels unstable. She hasn’t felt this out of control since Charlie left. Her grandbaby is gone. Her daughter didn’t even talk to her. She said that she knew she would talk her out of it, and she couldn’t let that happen. 

What the hell does that even mean? She saw how much losing Charlie hurt her. She knew that losing her child was her biggest regret, but she went ahead and repeated her past mistakes. 

Didn’t she know that she loved William too? She loved them all. Bill Sr. Melissa. William. Fox. Bill Jr. 

Charlie. 

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight

She could feel it. She felt lighter some how. 

“You’re a dark wizard, Mulder.” She could hear her youngest daughter talking to Fox. How she wishes that they could overcome their hurdles and just be together. Her daughter has always kept everyone at arms length. 

After she gave William up, it felt like she left with him. She wasn’t shocked when her and Fox broke up. Their hearts just weren’t in it anymore the way they should have been. Too much of their lives were given to lost children. They could still make it though. She doesn't believe in a lot anymore, but she believes in them. 

After Charlie left, she felt so disconnected from Bill Sr. If they weren’t so devoutly Catholic, she wasn’t sure they would have made it, but then again if they weren’t so devoutly Catholic they would have never been in that mess in the first place. 

And you, my father, there on the sad height,

She can see the light. It is goodness in its purest form. It is everything she believed it would be. She knows that she will get to see her family again. She’s missed them so much. She hopes that Charlie and Dana will join them one day—William and Fox too.

“Mom, its me.” 

She has to tell Dana. She has to tell Dana that it will be all right. They’ll all end up all right. Her son. 

Her daughter’s son.

She has to tell her that she forgives her—for William. 

She opens her eyes one last time to see Fox Mulder’s eyes looking down at her. He looks tired. 

“My son is named William, too.”

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> "Do not go gentle into that good night" is a poem written by Dylan Thomas
> 
> I am at college right now and don't have the time to give this piece the attention it deserves, so I'm sorry that it is so short and probably has some errors.


End file.
